


Bird Brained

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Intrulogical, M/M, Temporary Amnesia, a solid bump to the noggin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: Remus is determined to help Logan remember... Especially because it may be his fault that he can't.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 175





	Bird Brained

Logan slowly opened his eyes, bringing up a hand to rub his head, trying to figure out what was going on. It was very bright wherever he was… And when his vision came into focus he saw a face looking back at him.

“…What happened?” Logan grumbled, wincing slightly as his fingers found the main tender spot on the back of his head.

“You didn’t duck the goose!” The young man before him ‘explained.’ 

Logan just blinked, trying to comprehend what that could possibly mean. “…..What?” 

“You were supposed to _duck_ the _goose_. I mean seriously, Lo. It’s like you’ve never played this game before!” He said, confidently, as though that somehow was helpful.

“You are seriously going to have to give me more information.” Logan shook his head. 

The young man sat down between his legs, settling to look at him. “Ok so, you decided to get us a snack and you were taking a long time, so I went to go chase the geese while I waited! Well, I caught one, and then I thought we could play duck, duck, goose! But when I let the goose go and it jumped at you, you didn’t duck! So you slipped on the curb and you fell on your butt against the wall, and I think you bumped your noggin real good.” 

While that apparently all made sense to the one in front of him, he didn’t quite understand that logic himself. But there were more pressing matters at hand here. “…Ok I think I understand as much as I will be able. …Next question, who are you?” 

His eyes widened, looking shocked and almost.. Hurt? Logan decided to continue.

“And… who am I?” Logan added.

Strangely enough, that apparently helped, as the young man before him seemed relieved. “Oh thank god. You forgot _everything_ , not just me. Okay. So, what do you know? Just… About anything?” 

“Umm…” Logan tried to think, but he only winced. “…Nothing. My mind is… Fuzzy. It’s like everything is right there but.. I just can’t quite see it clearly.” 

“Okay, Let’s… uh… Lean up, okay? Let me look at your head.”

Logan did as instructed, leaning away from the wall he was sitting against. The young man leaned around him, getting a look at the back of his head where he’d bumped it solidly against the wall. 

“Umm… I mean, it’s not bleeding and I don’t think it’s swelling.. So you’re probably fine! Come on, let’s just walk it off.” He smiled, popping onto his feet and holding out a hand to help him up. 

“…Alright.” Logan said, taking his hand and allowing him to help him up. 

Once he was standing he noticed he was a bit taller than his companion, having to look down at him slightly. The second thing that he realized was that once he had stood, rather than letting go of his hand, the other young man simply laced their fingers together. Logan blushed slightly, looking down at their hands and then back up at the green eyes staring at him. 

“Um, you.. You didn’t answer my questions.” He stated simply.

“Oh! Well, your name is Logan. And I’m Remus! Your boyfriend!” Remus smiled, giving his hand a squeeze. 

Logan blushed softly. “…Ah, alright. Well, um… Let’s go for that walk then.”

“Yes! Come on, Bee Babe.” He gave his hand a soft tug, the shorter one leading him off toward the lake so they could start walking around it.

Bee Babe? Baby? There must of been a reference there… He felt a little bad, even if it wasn’t his fault, that he’d apparently forgotten his boyfriend. But seeing as he also forgot himself, it wasn’t like he could have been doing it for any kind of malicious intent.. Logan had gotten somewhat lost in his pondering, not realizing that they’d walked for a good while and a solid distance. 

“Anything come back, Lo?” 

The words brought him out of his thoughts, turning to look over at Remus peering at him again. He had to answer him honestly. “…No, unfortunately. I’m sorry.” 

His boyfriend pouted his lips slightly, looking at him for a long moment before his face lit up and he started to tug him off in another direction. “I know what we can do! I’ll jog your memory! We’ll go do all your most favorite things! Come on, let’s go!”

While Logan didn’t remember much of anything at all… It wasn’t hard for him to see why he’d fallen for this man. He was endearing and sweet, even if he had a lot of manic energy about him. 

Thankfully his longer strides made it easy enough to keep up with the very excited Remus, following after him as they went off toward whatever he’d decided on. It wasn’t too long before they arrived at their destination, his boyfriend pulling him into the large library in view of the park. 

Remus turned to him once they were inside, speaking in what seemed to be an exaggerated whisper. “This is the library, you love the library! You love reading and books and learning!” He assured him, starting to walk him at a much more calm and reasonable pace along the rows of books. Logan did find some kind of strange comfort in this place… He didn’t exactly remember the location, but he did feel a strange feeling that he could only classify as nostalgia. 

They walked along the seemingly endless array of books, Remus continuing to peek up at his boyfriend to see if a look of recognition ever crossed his face. They finally did the full lap of the place, getting around to the front again, but Logan didn’t seem any closer to recalling anything. So of course, Remus just gave him another little tug and pulled him in another direction. 

“Okay!” Remus began after another relatively short walk. “This is the science center! They have exhibits and interactive stuff and like.. It’s like a fancy museum, you love this place!” He assured him once again, pulling him inside and then getting a blush from the taller boy when he reached into his back pocket without warning. 

Remus pulled out Logan’s wallet, opened it, removed out two membership cards, and showed them at the entrance. After they’d been let through the turnstile, he placed the cards back where he’d found them and then put Logan’s wallet back in his back pocket. So they clearly must have frequented this place, if they had memberships.. And they were clearly very close if he didn’t blink at just reaching into his pocket.

Logan looked around, somewhat in awe of all that they’d found. His eyes traveled across the exhibits and displays, taking it all in. It was amazing. The view wasn’t wasted on Remus, smiling uncharacteristically softly as he watched Logan experience it all for the ‘first’ time again. 

Forgetting his mission for a moment, he gave Logan’s hand a soft squeeze. “Come on, let’s go have some fun.” 

They ended up spending a decent bit of time in the science center, which was clearly not something that Remus was particularly gifted with, but that didn’t stop him from having a smile across his face nearly the entire time they were there. 

Eventually they left, Remus only having to look up at Logan with a questioning expression to prompt the taller one to shake his head. So he just nodded determinately and led them off again. 

It was starting to get into the late afternoon, the sun threatening to disappear at any moment, when they arrived at their third location. They stepped through the door of a small quiet café, Remus leading Logan right to the register. He ordered two drinks and a few pastries before paying for them and leading his boyfriend over to a table in the corner. 

As they sat down in the plush armchairs, Remus explained again. “This is your favorite table in your favorite little bakery. You’ve said they have the best coffee in town, and they make your favorite little danishes with your favorite jam.” 

Logan nodded, looking around the small eatery. It was quaint and quiet, and they were seated in a corner mostly away from all the other tables. He was starting to notice a pattern. He turned to Remus with a slightly raised eyebrow. 

“I have a question.” He stated simply.

“I may or may not have an answer.” 

“All the places you have taken me to today… I seem to be rather partial to indoor and quiet activities. Then why were we at the park? It seems counter intuitive.” He explained, looking back at him softly.

Remus blushed slightly, looking a little endeared and also a little embarrassed. “Well… It actually was your idea to go. …Because I like to climb trees and… Chase geese.” 

He took a moment to process this before responding with a very soft laugh, his first of the day. “That certainly seems fair enough.”

It was right about then that their drinks and snacks were brought to their table, Remus placing a cup in his hands. He took a sip, finding it delicious. “…Oh, this is very good coffee.” 

Remus laughed a bit, picking up the plate with the jam danish and passing it over. “Of course it is, you have excellent taste, Bee Babe.” 

Logan took a moment to look over him as he took the plate. “…I don’t doubt that.” 

His boyfriend let out a soft little giggle, looking away as he took a bite of his own pastry. 

Despite the delicious coffee and the Crofters jam tart, they still didn’t seem any closer to recovering Logan’s memory. As they stepped back out onto the sidewalk, seeing that it had finally become dark outside, Remus had one final idea for the day. 

They walked together to a hill on the edge of the park where this entire adventure had begun, heading up to the top and Remus instructing Logan to lay back with him in the grass. 

The two of them were quiet for a moment before he spoke up softly. “…This is probably your favorite thing. Stargazing. You love space.” 

Logan responded with a noise of agreement, looking up at the stars above and letting his mind wander a bit. He truly wished he could remember whatever it was that he’d forgotten… But the only thing that was clear in his mind was that not only was Remus very important to him, but that the other felt the exact same way in return.

The different things he’d been led to do that day were clearly not things that were Remus’s interests in the slightest. But he took them to do them all anyway. He spent the entire day just focused on him and his interests, trying to remind him of what it was that he enjoyed. Remus did it all just for him. He so badly wished to remember, all he wanted was to be able to recall more things about this boy, to be able to make it up to him and spend time doing things he liked. If only he could… 

Remus looked over after a while, not having realized until that moment that Logan had drifted off. He’d done this many times, he loved how much of an old man his boyfriend could be, dozing off whenever he was comfortable for too long. It was just one of the countless things he loved about him.

He sighed very softly to himself before scooting over and carefully pulling his sleeping boyfriend closer so he could rest Logan’s head on his chest. With an arm wrapped around his shoulders, he let his fingers find their way into his hair, gently playing with it.

He had to figure this out.. He owed it to Logan, especially seeing as it was his goose mishap that led to this in the first place. But what could he do? How could he fix this?

Remus just continued to run his finger’s through his sleeping boyfriend’s hair, almost as if the action would pull free whatever it was that dared trap the memories inside of the brain he loved more than any other. He could feel how wet his eyes were but he refused to cry, not wanting to wake the other up.

“Just you wait, Bee Babe. We’ll get this all figured out and you’ll be all better again, and we’ll be back to how we’ve always been. I’ll take care of everything, just like on our first date. I saved the day then, and I’ll save it again now, you’ll see…” He spoke softly, hoping that Logan knew just how much he meant it.

His voice tapered off into the silence as he allowed himself to just enjoy the moment, holding his boy close. It was then that he felt Logan shift beneath his hand, not having realized that the rumbling of his chest had woken him, and he looked down only to be surprised to see those beautiful brown eyes looking back up at him, as well as a sleepy smile on the other’s face.

“You jumped into the tank and tried to fight the Giant Pacific Octopus because it wouldn’t come out from it’s den, subsequently banning us from the aquarium, Cephalove. Your heart’s in the right place, but I’d appreciate a solution that’ll leave us dry and intact this time.”

Remus gave a watery laugh, his heart full as he pressed a kiss to Logan’s hair. “No promises.”


End file.
